


The Warmest Devil

by DarkInk



Series: Sons of Lucifer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Celestia - Freeform, Cock Warming, Demons, Fluff, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Slow Build, Smut, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInk/pseuds/DarkInk
Summary: Dare is the 4th son of Lucifer and thus rules East Hell. This is his story. One of love, pain, and even war. Most importantly how he meets, and falls for a lower-class bartender, James.





	The Warmest Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have no beta as of now, if you'd like to help me with this huge project, please reach out. Please excuse the errors and enjoy!

James was working the late shift, a fairly usually occurrence. Sick of shuffling day to day, he hoped something, anything would happen to him, when someone struck his interest. A man stared at him from across the bar, his glance unwavering and dark. He didn’t even care that they were contacts, anyone who was so daring to impersonate royalty was certainly of interested. As soon as those gold eyes caught his, he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Dare went to Rustee’s on a whim, it was actually a pretty shitty bar in comparison to the higher end clubs he frequented. As king of East Hell he could do pretty much whatever he wanted. Right now, he wanted the bartender. Okay, maybe he’d had a few too many drinks, but this man looked good. Damn. He closed his eyes for a second to gain his composure, and when he opened them, light green eyes gazed suspiciously back at him and it lit his body on fire. Taking a deep breath he nodded towards the exit. He walked quickly outside and into the alleyway left of the bar ironically, praying the bartender would follow him. 

James’ breathing quickened. The fact that he wasn’t even halfway through his shift didn’t matter. “Cover for me Red. I have to-take care of something” he said hurriedly to his coworker. He untied his apron with shaking hands and rushed towards the exit. The cold air caught in his lungs, sharp and jarring.

Dare cursed under his breath. He wasn’t used to being turned down. Nevermind, it didn’t matter, he could be with anyone with enough charm. As he started back down the alleyway, Dare was suddenly pushed against the brick exterior of the bar. The taller man held his wrists tightly above his head. The treatment was strange and unexpected, but he didn’t particularly mind. The other hand, not pinning his wrists, rested on his right hip. He swallowed, almost impatiently, as the man seemed to be staring him up and down again. “Did I pass the inspection?” he grumbled, and the man’s grip on him tightened, stepping closer. Pulling him in, the stranger kissed him, hungry, rough. When he was released, he could hardly breathe. “Damn. I-I have to go-” were the only words he heard from the mystery man before he walked quickly away and disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos feel like magic and comments literally make my day. Any thoughts and suggestions are great as this is an ongoing project. If you have any special ideas or requests that you think could fit in the story I'd love to incorporate them. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
